


Hey.

by onehelluvafirstdate



Series: Conversation Starters [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, more angst than fluff but-, video calls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehelluvafirstdate/pseuds/onehelluvafirstdate
Summary: After years of strictly emails and texts, Claire Redfield receives a video call from a certain blonde.





	Hey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my first attempt at writing for Cleon. Although I'm not completely new to this fandom or this ship, I haven't written any fics in a while. Sorry if there are any major (or minor) errors! I didn't have time to edit it further. I hope you enjoy this lame and disorganized fic!

It was ten past two o’clock in the morning, and Claire Redfield clumsily stumbled into her dark apartment. 

Upon entering the surprisingly tidy flat, she braced body against the walls leading to her bedroom, pondering of all the different positions she could sleep in. Claire kicked her black, six-inch heels off—something she didn’t wear on her own volition—and took her red locks out of the now messy bun. She raked her fingers through her hair and made a mental note to make an appointment to get a trim. After the incident on Sushestvovanie Island, she stormed into the nearest hair salon and demanded that her hair be chopped off to shoulder length. But that was years ago, and her hair was almost longer than how it was back in Raccoon City.

Claire collapsed on the bed and groaned as she felt her feet ache. She swore to herself never to go to another Terrasave funded party again with Moira. That girl was out of control, and half the time she was chasing her around the venue.

She wouldn’t have been asleep even if she didn’t attend, but she would have been snuggled deep in her comforter or made a dent in the tons of paperwork she was tasked to do. Even if it had been almost six years since Niel Fisher turned, there were still piles on piles of work he had left unfinished for his remaining workers to complete. 

Before the redhead could fall asleep, her phone rang in her purse. She groggily got up and cursed at herself for dropping it on the way. 

From the disturbance, Claire’s brain woke up to hear and process the ringtone. Her footsteps sped up in the direction of her purse and her hands dig through it once she retrieved it. 

She didn’t have to have her phone to know who was calling her. 

The ringtone she had assigned for this particular caller opened a dam of memories. 

The chorus of Highway to Hell by AC/DC only suit this one person, the person she had sung the lyrics with as she drove in the middle of nowhere. 

Leon Scott Kennedy.

She stared at the name for a few seconds, letting it ring for a while. A million questions ran through her head. _Why is he calling? Why now? Why not any day for the past six years? Why now? Why now? **WHY NOW?**_

Claire Redfield was not the type to be angry at a stupid call, but she was angry that her supposed friend practically refused to have any contact with her. 

The last time she had ever heard his voice was at the hospital after the Sushestvovanie Island incident. When he did speak to her that day, he merely asked how she was doing and gave her a curt nod when she replied a response dripping in sarcasm. 

And then he _left_. 

Left like the asshole he was.

Claire sent him exactly forty-nine emails and messages after that but gave up trying to develop a deeper friendship with him after sending the forty-ninth one five years ago. 

And then, after her brother suggested to him that he should probably call or message her back, he apparently shrugged and changed the subject. 

Asshole.

She snapped out of her enraged state and hovered her finger over the green button. She took a deep breath before pressing it.

His face appeared on her screen when she accepted the video call.

Like the good friend she was, Claire gave him a kind and caring smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

”Leon! It’s good to see your face. How have you been?” She asked, biting the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from breaking down and demanding why he had shut down any contact with her.

“I’ve been fine. How about you?” His voice got deeper, and she noticed how dark his hair had gotten, along with the stubble on his face. 

“It’s been alright. I still have to do a bunch of work Neil left behind,” she rolled her eyes, attempting to bring back the Leon he cared for. The Leon she trusted. The Leon she loved—

_No. She couldn’t love him. He didn’t love her back._

Leon gave her a small smile but stayed stern.

Silence. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Leon spoke up.

”Claire, I need to talk to you,” he said, almost pleadingly. 

“About what? Are you alright?” She asked, a rush of concern reaching her brain.

”I need to talk to you in person. I need to,” he murmured and started to walk.

”Leon, what are you talking about—?” Before she could finish her sentence, she heard a knock at her door.

_It can’t be. He’s not the type. He doesn’t even respond to texts or emails—_

Claire opened the door and there he was a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a stack of DVDs in the other.

Both of their eyes started to widen seeing each other, not believing it was real. Leon instinctively dropped all of the things in his hands and rushed to pull his best friend into his arms. 

Claire began to sob in both happiness and hurt as she buried her face against his chest. 

After a moment of sniffles and tightened grasps, they both looked into each other’s eyes, arms still around each other’s torsos. 

The redhead’s eyes filled with happiness, along with tears. 

“Hey,” she croaked softly. 

“Hi,” he replied in a hushed voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this. Let me know what you think!


End file.
